A Fun, Yet Completely Stupid & Weird Day
by Kimyona Baka Deviyel
Summary: Yes indeed, the Smashers enjoy the most awesome and crappy day of their lives. Enjoy!


It was a sunny day at Smash Mansion. Outside, it looked like boring things were happening in Smashville, but inside, it was fun as hell.

"Yo, Toon Link, catch!" Ness yelled as he threw a football to the tunic-wearing boy.

"'Kay! I got it!"

Toon Link attempted to grab the ball, but it flew over his head and the kitchen.

"Whoops, looks like I don't got it."

"Aw crap…"

There was a crash within the kitchen, followed by cursing from a very angry Kirby.

"Who the hell just threw this ball into the kitchen? You pricks just ruined my Dreamland Sparkle chocolate cake, damn it!"

"Run Toon Link!"

Meanwhile, Pit was becoming obsessed with Kid Icarus:Uprising.

"Dude," Link said in disgust, "you've been playing that game for 20 hours. Don't you think it's time for a break?"

"What? Hell no! I've gotta beat this game. My life will be one step closer to being complete if I do."

"Pit, you poor angelic idiot, your life will still suck anyway."

"Shut up, you Christmas elf! I'm trying to beat Chapter 12, and unless you're gonna give me some cheats, I suggest you get out."

"Fine, I'm leavin'. Just remember that it's not my fault when _you_ never get laid.

Pit flipped Link off. Link left Pit's room only to hear massive amounts of laughter coming from Marth and Ike's room.

"What the hell could they be laughing about?"

Link walked over to their room and placed his ear against the door. He tried to hear the conversation they were having, despite the loud dubstep music that was playing. Link cursed under his breath.

"And then I said to Snake, "Well, at least I have a better chance of getting Samus than you. She doesn't like noobish pricks like you." Then the bastard thought he had the right to hit me!" Ike said loudly. He sounded drunk. "So I punched him in the face and we started fighting. Then Mario comes out of nowhere and breaks us up."

"Oh my…tell me what happened next."

"I pushed Mario out of the way, threw Snake onto the ground, and started kicking him. Snake was unconscious within a few minutes. Heh, weakling."

"Wow Ike, you're just awesome."

"I'm not that awesome. I just showed him who was boss."

"Heh, yeah."

Link was beginning to get bored of the conversation and dubstep music, until he heard something that piqued his interest.

"Hey Ike, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Marth. What is it?"

"Well, my, um, birthday is tomorrow…"

"Really? How old is the girly-looking prince turning, hmm?"

Marth blushed.

"Well Ike, I will be 20 tomorrow."

"Well buddy, happy early birthday!"

"Thank you, but I was wondering…"

"Yes? Spit it out already!"

"Will you take me out somewhere on my birthday?" he said very quickly.

And just like that, the music stopped. Marth was blushing wildly, and Link was attempting back his laughter,

"_Oh man, this is too good!" _Link thought. _"It'll be so freakin' funny if Ike said no."_

Sadly for Link, Ike had a different reaction,

"So…it'll be like a date?"

"Well, I guess you can think of it like that…"

"If that's the case, of course I'll take you out somewhere!"

"What?" both Link and Marth said.

"Yeah! I've been waiting for this day! At noon tomorrow, I'll take you anywhere you want!"

"Oh Ike, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem Marth."

Link sat on the floor, very, very confused.

* * *

Gunshots. Explosions. People raging online. Campers.

Someone was playing Modern Warfare 3, and that someone was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Yeah noobs, eat bullets!"

Zelda watched in horror as the blue hedgehog shot someone in the head.

"Oh! Boom, headshot! My pwnage skills are over 9000, baby!"

Zelda sighed. She always had to watch Sonic play these first-person shooters, and she didn't like it. She only knew of one other person who liked these games, and that was Snake, but he played Halo and Sonic played Call of Duty…it'll never work out between those two. It'll be like putting Fox and Wolf in the same room for 12 hours: it just won't work out.

Zelda sat on Sonic's leather couch and watched him play MW3. She swore she could have heard Ness and Toon Link screaming, but she decided that it was nothing.

Zelda was bored. "Sonic, do I have to stay here?"

"Yeah Zellie! You have to watch me own the noobs!"

"But why not ask Link or Ike? Perhaps even Marth?"

"Ike and Link play fighting games, not shooting games. And Marth…I'm not even sure if he plays video games!"

"Well, how 'bout Snake?"

Sonic stopped playing. He dropped his XBOX controller onto the ground and glared at Zelda.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, Sonic, I, uh, was just wond-"

"NO! He is a Gaylo player! Call of Duty is better that Halo! You do not ask a CoD player to play with a Halo player; it's awkward and the result will be epic fail! You understand?"

"But Sonic, Halo is good too, just-"

"No! Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Sonic picked up his controller and started playing again.

"Ya know Zelda, you make funny jokes. Maybe you should be a magician instead of a Smasher, ya hear?"

"Uh, yeah, Sonic. I should, haha."

In another situation, Kirby was chasing after Ness and Toon Link. He had a sword in his hand and was calling them every name in the book.

"Get back here ya little bastards! You pricks think you can ruin my epic Dreamland Sparkle chocolate cake and get away with it? Oh hell no, it doesn't work that in reality, kiddies. Prepare to die!"

"For the love of Master Hand, Kirby, we are truly sorry!" Ness cried out. "Please, calm down!"

"Yeah, at least it's not bad as the time we ruined your Kirbylicous Red Velvet Cake with purple frosting." Toon Link cheerfully added.

"Toon Link, you damn idiot!"

Kirby yelled louder, and Toon Link and Ness ran faster. They passed R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch, who happened to be playing a very intense game of table tennis.

"Why don't ya understand I'm a gonna win, ya worthless bucket of jolts?"

"I apologize profusely, Mr. Game & Watch, but I am afraid my calculations show that I shall be winning this turn."

"Calculations, huh? Ya know what I gotta say to them calculations? Screw them!"

Mr. Game & Watch hit the tennis ball as hard as he could. R.O.B. tried to hit it, but it went straight pass him.

"Yeah, I'm such a boss! I won, you robotic noob! Suck my 2-D-"

"It is nice to see that you show sportsmanship, is it not true?"

Mr. Game & Watch did something related to a pout. He kicked the ground, which resulted in dust getting in R.O.B.'s face. R.O.B. didn't move once.

Meanwhile, Peach was working on her flower garden. Oh, how it was so lovely! Tulips, daisies, roses; Peach had flowers of all kinds, and she loved them dearly. The only thing she cared about more than the flowers was Mario, but he and Luigi went on a drive around Smashville, so it was just her and her flowers.

She plucked a turnip and ate it while watering her flowers.

"I did a damn good job when it came to taking care of these flowers," she thought aloud.

Peach finished eating her turnip and turned on some music. She turned a song known as "_Who Killed U.N._ _Owen_?" It was her favorite song. And apparently Marth and Ike's as well.

"Oh Peachy-pie, I just love this song!" Marth yelled as her twirled around Peach's flower garden.

"Yeah," Ike said, agreeing with the prince, "it's pretty epic."

Ike walked straight through the garden, causing a shocked Peach to hold back tears. Marth started picking some pink and red roses while talking about Flandre Scarlet.

"She's so awesome! I wish I could be like her…"

Peach just stood there.

She just stood and watched as her garden was destroyed by the dancing Fire Emblem boys. The sunflowers was crushed horribly, and the roses crumpled to the ground, as if they were dying of a painful disease. Peach's heart broke as Ike plucked a flower and gave it to Marth.

"Oh my God…" a now teary-eyed Peach mumbled. "My marvelous garden…"

"Hmm? What's that Peachy-pie?"

"You, you blue-haired pricks…"

"Huh?"

"YOU JUST DESTROYED MY FLOWER GARDEN!"

"Oh!"

Ike and Marth looked at the now-dead garden. Ike smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that bro. C'mon Marth, let's go troll Wolf."

"Okay!"

Peach fell to the ground and cried tears of frustration and anger. Lots and lots of anger…

* * *

Ness and Toon Link were cornered by Kirby. The pink puffball had a sadistic look on. Kirby raised his sword high above his head. Ness could see his reflection.

"P-please Kirby-sama, don't do this" said Ness. The young boy was scared for his life. Toon Link, on the other hand, was playing his Nintendo 3DS.

"You boys have anything to say before you die?"

"Yeah," Toon Link said, "can you wait while I complete Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games?"

"Oh hell no!"

Kirby rushed towards Ness and Toon Link. Ness used PK Fire, thus setting the poor citizen of Dreamland on fire.

"Oh my God! Meta Knight, help me!" Kirby screamed as he ran away. Ness was relived.

"Whew…he's finally gone."

"Of course he'll be gone, Nessie-kun! He was afraid of my mad skills."

Toon Link smiled at Ness. Ness just glared at him, then he walked away.

"Hey, where ya goin' buddy? Ness?"

* * *

This crappy story was a result of listening to _Who Killed U.N. Owen_? and _Meltdown_. I hoped you liked it! (Or don't like it; I won't care).


End file.
